When It Goes South
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: After offering their assistance to another department in need of a few warm bodies for an undercover string, Jay and Erin end up in a situation that most would consider unappealing. While Jay fights to hang on, and Erin fights to keep Jay alive, choices are made, and people have to learn to live with the repercussions. But will everyone make it out to live with the choices?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1 - HELLO EVERYONE! *Waits for muffled responses in the back.* Alright, now that we are all here, I would like to thank you all for joining me today in this awesome place that we all like to come and worship the people we worship... now that I think of it, Fanfiction is a place of worship. WE are all part of a cult. **

**Anyways. Quite a few things have change since the last time I posted anything. **

**1) I am now 17. (That's a legal drinking age somewhere right?) **

**2)I have made a best friend on this site. Her name is Belle.0416. She is an incredible writer and you all should check it out. **

**3) I changed up my profile a bit, listing works I am in the middle of writing via prompts I have gotten from SO many people. If you have a prompt, don't be afraid to ask me to write it. I will write mostly anything, and I enjoy doing so. **

**4) I NOW HAVE A BETA! (*Squeels in excitement*) If you don't know who Journalism13 is, you're wrong. Seriously, she is amazing and has been incredibly helpful, but it does not mean that she automatically at fault for any typos that should not be in this particular piece of writing. If you do have a complaint, lemme hear it, because it's always good to know. **

**Now how about the premiere?! I am so excited for this season, and if you want to know why, let me know and I will PM you my reasonings, and you can PM me a prompt? Yea? Cool. **

**Anyways, time for me to get back to work, so here's to all my lovely readers, and shall this multi chaptered piece of fictionb e a fun one!**

**DISCLAIMER/WARNING - I am not a doctor, so anything that sounds medically inaccurate probably is, so just take it lightly. If you knwo how to fix a specific problem, let me know, and I will see what we can do. And I still don't own the show. It sucks, I know. **

**ENJOY!**

_**CHICAGO PD**_

The knife grazed Halsteads left shoulder.

He cried out in anger more than pain as he continued to try and avoid all the thrusts the knife wielding, maniacal drug dealer was throwing at him. He swerved right once again as the man came at him missing his body entirely this time. Halstead had no way of fighting back because Halsteads gun had been thrown in the beginning of the fight and had disappeared into some dark and decrepit corner in the dark and dingy room.

The same room that was part of an even darker and more decrepit apartment building.

It had been a quiet week at the office.

The team hadn't received any cases to keep themselves busy, so when the department needed a few extra warm bodies to help with a simple drug bust, Jay and Erin had jumped at the chance, leaving the rest of the team to twiddle their thumbs and such.

The plan had been to send in Jay and Erin undercover as a couple of junkies looking for a hook up, and when the duo decided that this may or may not have been the real deal, they would send a secret code word through the nearly invisible microphones attached to their waistbands. But the moment the 'bad men' had caught a peek at the bullet proof vest under Erin's shirt, the plan had been blown to shit, and Jay rushed the guy about to kill Erin, sending both of them crashing into the house.

Now here Jay was, fighting some drug lord hyped up on whatever he was selling, and Erin was in another room of the house, probably dealing with the same problems. The rest of the department was most likely still trying to get to the top floor of the apartment building.

Halstead though, was too busy to worry about anyone else as the man continued to try and impale him. He thought of what little protection he had. He had his vest, and that was it, but the serrated hunting knife with the eight inch blade left his vest pretty much useless.

But it wasn't like a knife, it was more like machete.

Halstead wasn't able to quite comprehend what had happened next. One moment he was avoiding most of the strikes thrown at him, the next, he was grabbed from behind by strong and beefy arms. The arms grabbed Jay's neck with their elbow and the other hand rested on his head, effectively cutting off the air to his body. The arms squeezed tighter, and no matter how hard he fought against it, Halstead couldn't get out of the grip.

As the seconds ticked by, Halstead's oxygen deprived brain slowly made him grow weaker. He was unsure why, but suddenly his body felt lighter and he heard something hit the floor. Black spots started to fill his unfocused vision and he had stopped fighting altogether when the arms stopped squeezing and Jay could finally pull air into his body. He gasped heavily as the man behind him grabbed his arms and held him upright. Jay was left to stare at the man across from him as he held the knife up and twiddled it in his fingers.

"Officer, you have made a big mistake. One you won't be making any time soon."

It took Halstead a moment to place meaning to the words, but at that point, it was too late. With one last thrust, the man shoved the knife deep into Jay's body, sending jets of pain throughout his entire being. The gasping grew to new heights as the man twisted the knife with a grin attached to his face.

Jay looked away from the man and instead looked to the door where his partner was being dragged in, newly formed bruises ringed around her right eye and around the hinge of her jaw. She continued to struggle with her captors until she herself caught sight of her partner. Her breath caught and she went still as she looked down at the knife protruding from Jay's body.

Jay then allowed himself to look down at the knife. The first thing he saw was his vest lying haphazardly on the floor a few feet from him. The only form of protection he had, and it was ripped from him. He continued to look farther down until his eyes caught sight of the blades handle.

The knife rested in his abdomen but the blood that he expected was minimal as the knife itself staunched the flow. The hand of the man left the knife handle and Jay allowed himself to look up again at his partners still shocked face.

The man looked at Erin and nodded to his men to let her go. Erin stumbled a bit but straightened up and looked to the man with a glare in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" Erin asked.

"Radio your back up. Tell them this word for word and you can attempt to save the man you arrived with. Do you understand?" The man asked. To make a point, the man holding Jay up nudged his back, jostling the knife and making Jay cry out weakly.

Erin bit her lip, and then nodded begrudgingly. "Fine."

"Tell them this is a hostage situation. Tell them that one officer is already in the land of the dying, and will soon be dead. If they don't give me what I want, then they will not just loose one officer today, they will lose two." The man smiled proudly at his words then waved his hand, signaling the man behind Erin to push her forward, and nudging Erin on. Erin repeated what he had said into her microphone apparently, but as soon as she said it, the man behind Halstead allowed Halstead to drop.  
Halstead landed flat on his front, and Erin could see the very tip of the blade sticking through his back as he cried out in agony. Erin rushed forward and flipped him over quickly as the four drug dealers met on the other side of the room.

Jays eyes were closed tightly and his lips were taught in pain. He cracked them open as he felt soft, cool hands on his face. "Missing the boring yet?" He gasped out.

"Shut up." Erin muttered as she got to work.

123123123123123123123123123123123123 CHICAGO PD 123123123123123123123123

Antonio threw another wad of paper work that he was supposed to be working into the trash, and sighed as he once again missed. He hadn't seen much movement at all in Voight's office and only assumed that he was sleeping along with Olinksy. Dawson shrugged Adam on as he threw a wad of paper towards the trash from his own desk. With a slight ping, it sailed in.

"124 for Adam, 83 for Antonio. Ok, so, this is no fun, remind me again why we couldn't serve as back up for Erin and Jay?" Adam commented as he sighed and slammed his head onto his desk.

"Because of the amount of back up they already have, two more would be over kill." Antonio grumbled as he too got out his phone and looked for something to do. He heard the phone in Voight's office ring as he looked through his email once again.

Almost moments later, Voight was rushing out of his office and running down the stairs, only leaving a voice in the wind to direct the officers watching him rush away.

"Hurry up and vest up. We got a problem."

_**CHICAGO PD**_

**A/N 2 - AND CUT! Chapter one is done and chapter two is next! I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to hear what you feel about it in the form of a review! Thanks, love you all!**

**Quick self promotion - in a few hours, I will be posting a one shot based on the 8th episode of season 1. Let me just warn you all that Jay Halstead could have gotten himself shot, and I have two separate one shot's to prove it.**

**~TAYLER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I don't think I have ever, EVER gotten that many reviews for just one chapter. EVER. I was so shocked, and so happy. I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. So, without further ado, I introduce to you...**

**Chapter 2!**

**Standard disclaimers apply, and I am not in the medical profession, so if something seems wrong, it probably is. **

* * *

Hostage situations were touchy, and no one from the Chicago PD knew that quite like Sergeant Frankie Bellows. Bellows had been on the force for thirty years and had dealt with some of the worst situations Chicago had seen and dealt with in those years. Staring up the ten story, brick apartment building, he let out a sigh of disgust. When he looked up he could see policemen and SWAT alike sprinkled everywhere. Some were rappelling down to get a better view of the situation that was currently taking place on the ninth floor. Others officers still were placed at key points along the fire escapes. That was nothing though compared to the amount of men who were inside the building alerting residents of the apartments what they could about the situation and asking them to stay indoors until the situation was neutralized.

Bellows had had the pleasure of contacting the two officers sergeant and alerting him of the situation as well. Bellows, in all of his years with the police department had never had to deal with the man that many were afraid of. Voight definitely left a mark everywhere he went, and with two of his officers in trouble, he doubted his experience wasn't going to be that wonderful.

He sat inside the command post - a black van that was suited with some of the best technology the city could afford - and waited for the inevitable.

After Erin's message came through the com links, her link went dead, and Halstead's had been dead since the scuffle started. They had yet to get video inside of the situation, but after hearing about a cop being injured, everybody was on there 'A' game and working their hardest to resolve the situation.

Bellows ran his fingers through his hair for the countless time in the last thirty minutes. He continued to spew out orders until a knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. One of his newer officers stuck their head in and looked at him, waiting for him to be done. He finally said the last ordered he could think of at the moment and looked up to her.

"What's up Courtney?" The blonde shook her head, then smiled a little bit.

"Detective Voight is here and he's not pleased sir."

Bellows stood up hesitantly and then sat back down as Voight pushed his officer out of the way and marched into the vehicle. "What the hell happened. I was told this was going to be a simple operation!"

"Detective Voight, you're reputation proceeds you, and it was a simple operation until one of your officers screwed up. " Bellows spun his chair around and finally stood up, his hair brushing the top of the vehicle as he reached out a hand.

"My officers don't just screw up." Voight hissed as he looked and comprehended the monitor screens all over the vehicle, leaving Bellow's hand hanging awkwardly in the air.

"Yea, well, I hate to break it to you, but they did. Now can you calm down and help me get them out of there. Then you can yell at me for being correct." Bellows said. The tech that sat at the far end of the vehicle didn't say a word, rather he sat there, chewing his nails as he attempted not to laugh at the superiors. Bellows, as a way to show who was in charge, once again thrust his hand at Voight, his eyes daring Voight not to take it.

Voight shook it grudgingly as he stared at the monitors that portrayed everything they knew about the situation. "What happened?"

"They nearly made it, until detective Lindsay's vest showed when she shifted. When we had finally got in through the steel enforced door that these guy's had as their front door, they had barricaded themselves into another room. That's when we got the message." Bellows waved to the second chair in the small space and sat down in his own chair.

The information sank in quickly with Voight as he rubbed his eyes. "So who's down?"

"We are assuming its Halstead. Erin relayed the message and she sounded OK." Voight shook his head and let go of his head.

"Any ideas how bad he's hurt?" Bellows shook his head solemnly and Voight slammed his fists against the table. Bellows didn't even jump as he continued on. "We were waiting to make contact until you arrived on scene."

"Then lets get this shit fest over with." Voight grabbed a pair of earphones that the tech handed him while Bellows grabbed the phone. It was already ringing when he held it to his ear, and when he heard a gruff hello on the line, Voight straightened up.

"This is Sergeant Frankie Bellows with the Chicago police department. Of whom am I talking to?" Bellows tapped a pen against the table annoyingly and Voight shot him a dirty glare, only prompting Bellows to hit the table harder and faster.

"I ain't telling no stiff my name." A high, but gravely voice replied menacingly.

"Fine, so be it mister Jones." Bellows sighed placing the pen down. Voight purposely moved a few inches away from him.

"How do you know my name?" The voice came back through. Just barely, the officers could hear the sound of a muffled groan.

"I'm a police officer, and contrary to popular belief, some of us are actually fairly smart. Now are you aware of what you are doing?" Bellows replied sarcastically to the dumb question.

Voight smirked despite the circumstances. "I'm defending my amendment rights. Now back the hell out of my neighborhood and maybe I will let you try and save your officer." Bellows looked to the tech who was trying to hold back a laugh. Voight also looked to the technician and immediately the smirk was gone.

"Sorry sirs." The tech mumbled out nearly inaudibly.

"Alright, here's the thing. Selling drugs to little children in playgrounds is actually highly illegal and is not one of your rights. Neither is holding two police officers hostage, and you know what else? Last time I checked, killing a cop can get you some serious prison time, and you know what happens to pretty boys like you in prison right? Now if you want to help yourself, tell me how we can settle this with no one getting injured or killed. You haven't killed anyone right mister Jones?"

The man on the other end was quiet for a long moment until there was a pained yell that lasted only until Jones hung up. Bellows cursed, it wasn't looking good for either of the officers trapped.

-x-?-,-

Erin was exasperated. Her partner was losing blood fast, and the man that had stabbed him had been adamant about not giving her anything to help with the situation.

Like a first aid kit.

Halstead had remained silent, he had yet to close his eyes, and Erin wasn't sure if he was afraid of not being able to open them again. The pair of them were lying in the corner closest to the door. There were four men who stood scattered around the room. All with orders to kill Halstead if she did anything that consisted as stupid. They had stripped her of her vest along with all of her weapons. They had done the same to Halstead and neither had complained.

They had also gotten the locations of hers and Jays wires and microphones after subtly threatening Jay, and now her belt had flown out the window, as had Jays watch.

The knife was still buried in his abdomen which left her pretty much useless in the idea of helping him. He was lying on his back and was staring upwards towards the ceiling and every so often, Erin would reach up and rub his cheek reassuringly.

The men were all huddled around each other when a call had come through her cell phone. It was when they were dealing with the people on the other line, most likely their commanding officers, that one of the men came up to Erin with a malicious look in his eye. He bent down so that his tall frame was even with Erin's crouched body, and grabbed her chin none too gently.

"Pull the knife out." The words were emotionless as he motioned to the handle sticking out of Jay's body.

"I can't, it's going to kill him!" Erin seethed, feeling his finger tips dig deeper into her chin. She felt small rivulets of blood running down her chin and she could feel the bruises forming.

"If you don't do it now, I will shoot him, which injury do you think will kill him first?" As a form of showing he was serious, the thug pulled her gun out of his waist band and placing it none too gently against Jay's head.

"Just do it Erin." Jay breathed out carefully. He latched onto Erin's hand and smiled a reassuring smile to the best of his ability. "Just do it quickly, it will hurt less." Jay reasoned with her.

"I know." Erin sympathized with her voice. Somewhere in the back her mind, she knew that this was a bad idea, but it was either this bad idea, or letting Jay get shot, neither of which were too appealing. So with a heavy heart and with shaky hands, she grabbed the knife handle gently. Moving it too much in any direction would cause problems as well. She summoned all the information she knew on emergency care, and very carefully but quickly began to pull.

Halstead had been careful not to make many sounds up to this point, but the moment she began to pull, was the moment he began to cry out in agony.

And all the thug did was smile.

**A/N 2: This is a wild chapter in my opinion. And I am POSITIVE that Erin would have given more fight to the whole idea of pulling the knife out of Jay, but I really don't think you will all care TOO much!**

**Anyways, this is the end of chapter two. If any of you are still wanting more Jay whumpage, I suggest you go and read one of my new stories. It's** _**26 Below 32.**___**It's almost done, and will be considerably shorter than this story, but it packs a punch. PArticularly to Jay. ****_  
_**

**Also, if anyone still isn't satisfied, try my set of one shots. _Different Mistakes (Alternative EndingS).__  
_**

**If you guys would like to leave me a review that would be amazing. I was so so so happy to get as many as I did last chapter, so keep up the good work!**

**See ya when I see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: What is this? A third chapter to When It Goes South? How is that possible? It hasn't been updated in months! Well, guess what?**

**It's happening! A third chapter!**

**This chapter most likely would not have been up tonight if it weren't for the fact that my great friend Emily typed it up for me! I literally sent pictures f my notebook to her and she typed it up for me! She is amazing and you all should go and check out her work! **

**Anyways, not going to talk much here besides begging those of you who haven't checked out Something Death Can Touch to check it out and leave it a review telling me how you liked it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Previously On When It Goes South ..._**

_"Pull the knife out." The words were emotionless as he motioned to the handle sticking out of Jay's body._

_"I can't, it's going to kill him!" Erin seethed, feeling his finger tips dig deeper into her chin. She felt small rivulets of blood running down her chin and she could feel the bruises forming._

_"If you don't do it now, I will shoot him, which injury do you think will kill him first?" As a form of showing he was serious, the thug pulled her gun out of his waist band and placing it none too gently against Jay's head._

_"Just do it Erin." Jay breathed out carefully. He latched onto Erin's hand and smiled a reassuring smile to the best of his ability. "Just do it quickly, it will hurt less." Jay reasoned with her._

_"I know." Erin sympathized with her voice. Somewhere in the back her mind, she knew that this was a bad idea, but it was either this bad idea, or letting Jay get shot, neither of which were too appealing. So with a heavy heart and with shaky hands, she grabbed the knife handle gently. Moving it too much in any direction would cause problems as well. She summoned all the information she knew on emergency care, and very carefully but quickly began to pull._

_Halstead had been careful not to make many sounds up to this point, but the moment she began to pull, was the moment he began to cry out in agony._

_And all the thug did was smile._

* * *

Erin began to cry a sobless cry as she pulled the last inch or so of the knife out of Halstead's abdomen. Jay had stopped screaming almost as soon as he had let the first bellow loose and Erin wasn't sure what she'd have preferred; Jay yelling the entire time, or him remaining silent. Neither were great options, but a silent Halstead had always been something she was afraid of. Jay seemed to be concentrating on his breathing as the thug behind her ripped the knife from Erin's shaking grip and wiped it off on his paint splattered jeans. He shoved the knife into a sheath on his pant belt and gave Erin a smirk.

"I might consider bringing you a first aid kit if you continue to be a good girl."

He quickly got to his feet then leaned over again, so that his face was lingering right above Jays. With a smack against the side of his head, Halsteads eyes flew open as he stared up at the man with a lackluster glare.

"That sounded like it hurt something fierce pretty boy."

"Not as much as her prom date is going to hurt you," Jay gasped, smirking despite the malicious glare his eyes were producing, up at the yellowed teeth thug. The man raised an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing that Jay was talking about Hank Voight. The boss man, the drug lord, or whatever the hell he was, looked up from his phone. He glared pointedly at the thug who stood over Jay.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The man asked, squeezing the phone in his hand tightly on the other half of the room. The thug smiled, shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Erin.

"Wasn't me boss, it was her."

Erin shook her head as she finally was able to observe the situation in front of her rather than being stuck in her thoughts. She was thinking that she might have just killed her partner. The thought of Jay never being able to smile down at her, or in this case, up at her again bombarded her brain as she focused on keeping Jays life inside of his body. She looked at the many layers of jackets he had on, because he was never not cold, and nearly smiled. She did smile when she saw his eyes gazing up at her and doing his best to reassure her.

"Wasn't you, huh? Alright." Erin looked up just in time to see The Boss pull Erin's gun out of his waistband and aimed it at the thug. It was only a moment after that, that The Boss pulled the trigger. She jumped up slightly as her frayed nerves took in what happened. She barely noticed Jays eyes widen to the size of saucers while the boss smiled and shrugged his shoulders the thugs body dropped to the floor as the bullet ripped through his head, creating a deadly new piercing.

The two other thugs in the room both looked with a shocked look to the man in the middle. "Boss?" The smaller one asked, his voice shaky.

The phone rang almost instantaneously after the shot rang out, and Erin could hear screams from outside as civilians began to realise something major was actually going on.

The boss man continued to stand with Erins gun aiming at the place where his thug had just been standing. Then slowly and carefully, he began to slide the gun towards the two detectives. The gun stopped moving once it came to aim at Lindsay and the boss spoke slowly and mechanically.

"I just shot my cousin, do not think I won't do the same to you if you misbehave. I am not screwing around."

Erin nodded, and finally he let his stance drop as he picked up the phone.

"Go get the first aid kit from in the cupboard over there," he demanded, motioning to the other, larger man in the room. "We're going to see how long you two last. Don't bite the hand that feeds you." The man placed the phone on speakerphone and with a sing song voice, began to listen.

"Is everything okay in there, Mr Smith?"

Erin recognised the voice as Sergeant Bellows, the man that was in charge of the whole fiasco. She catalogued the information silently and listened as the negotiation went on.

"Define OK!" Smith demanded as he watched Erin continue to place pressure on Jays abdomen. "If your question is asking if everyone is alive in here, the answer is 'no'. But let me check and see if your homeboy and girl are still alive. Give me a second."

He made an elaborate gesture to cover the speakerphone. "Your boy still breathing?"

Erin once again bit her lip and nodded her head. She looked down at Jays steadily paling face as if making sure sure that he was, indeed still alive. A small smile fluttered at the edge of his lips and Erin did her best to smile back.

Smith considered the reaction and then spoke into the phone.

"Yep, they're alive. Maybe not well, but they're alive."

"Who is not, if you don't mind me asking?" Bellows asked as politely as he could probably muster, or at least as much as Erin assumed he could considering the situation.

"One of my men. He pretty much sped up the death of your boy but if I get what I want then he should make it." Smith responded.

"Thank you Skye, thank you for telling me. That's a good start." Bellows responded through the phone. Erin knew the odds of Frankie actually being that calm at the moment were relatively slim. Probably nothing - it was all a facade.

Jay remained silent and still as the conversation progressed. He kept opening his mouth like a fish, but he would quickly close it again. Erin wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't breathe correctly or if it was because he was thinking. Erin used one of her hands to grab one of his and squeezed it reassuringly. His eyes closed sluggishly and he smirked. She pressed down harder on his wound, prompting his eyes to flash open quickly. She reflected his smile on her own face and listened back in on the conversation between Frankie Bellows and Skye Alexander Sariah Smith.

"Can you tell me what prompted the shooting?"

"My man forced your girl to rip the knife out of your man." Smith sighed into the phone. When the statement was finished, a giant clutter followed by the slamming of the door and huff of breath came from the speakerphone.

"Sorry, one of the officers that just left is very concerned for his friends. Is there any way we can work out an arrangement to get Jay and Erin as well as you and the rest of your men out of there without anymore harm to anyone?" Bellows asked.

Erin knew that said officer was Voight, and she knew he was pissed more than he was concerned.

Yeah, you get me a car and an exit out of the country. Then, and only then can you have your men back." Skye slammed his thumb against the end button and the call disconnected.

He looked at Erin who immediately looked down at Jay, who in turn looked back up at Erin.

"Well shit," Jay sputtered, the smirk sliding from his face.

* * *

**A/N 2: What'd y'all think? If you want, you should leave me a review? AND if you don't want to review, a PM! Either way, I would love to hear from y'all! You all have been so incredibly patient and accepting to me throughout the year! I can't wait to hear from you!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Tayler~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay'dness. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously On When It Goes South - _

"_Yeah, you get me a car and an exit out of the country. Then, and only then can you have your men back." Skye slammed his thumb against the end button and the call disconnected._

_He looked at Erin who immediately looked down at Jay, who in turn looked back up at Erin._

_"Well shit," Jay sputtered, the smirk sliding from his face._

* * *

Bellows looked at the closed door that Voight had just stormed through, knowing that he had heard what the criminal wanted through his earpiece. Frankie sympathized for the man, having lost far too many friends in situations like this, but if he couldn't remain calm, especially while he was trying to negotiate for his man's life, then Bellow's wasn't entirely sure he could have him on this.

He rose carefully from his chair, tears of running and chasing after criminals making his knees creak as he did so. He turned to the tech who was carefully clicking away at the computer, trying to find anything that he could on the man. "Dean, let me know if you find anything?"

The tech's head shot up at the use of his first name. He faced his sergeant and nodded his head. "Absolutely sir, and sorry about laughing, I wasn't trying to imply-"

"It's fine Dean, the difference between me and Voight is the fact that Voight has no sense of humor. I saw where you were coming from." Bellows internally shook his head as his tech continued to type away at his computer as he apologized.

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best to help."

"I know you will kid." He patted the kids back, and stepped away, hearing the chair turn back to the computer as he opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. The sunlight beat down on him as he looked around searching for Voight.

He didn't have to look long, finding him surrounded by his team as they all talked the situation over beside what he could only assume was a vehicle owned by a member of the team.

He watched the team interact, just something Bellows liked to do. People watch, it's just a trait that made him better at what he did. Negotiate with people.

The man to Voight's immediate right, whom Frankie could only assume was his second hand man, was crouched slightly over, years of police work he carried around on him weighing him down. He wore a beanie down over his eyebrows as he turned to look over at Bellows. He was dressed somewhat like a homeless person and he acted like it from a far. _Must be Alvin. _Bellows mused, knowing all about he and Voight's antics in the rise through the ranks.

Besides Alvin was a young kid, reddish brownish hair sticking straight up as he ran his hands through it, the stress of the situation obviously getting to him as his other hand shoved his own beanie in his pocket. _The kid they pulled from the academy? Probably._ Another big piece of news that spread through Chicago pretty quickly, especially because he was a Ruzek. _Aaron? Adam? Asher? Nope, definitely Aaron. _He dressed extremely similar to the way Olinsky was dressed, leading Frankie to the conclusion that the two were partners.

Besides Adam sat a big man, brown. Somebody that Bellows was certain that if he wasn't a cop, he would possibly be on the wrong side of the law. _Probably a gang banger._ He definitely had the stamina. He was coated in a large, brown leather jacket, probably doing nothing to prevent him from the cold.

Finishing up the circle of Intelligence, was a shorter, hispanic man. Not that he was short, especially compared to Voight, but when compared to the giant on the other side of him, _whew._ His hair was slicked back and extremely black. Almost blue it was so black. Bellows could also tell he had multiple years on the force through the wisdom in his eyes. He had seen and been through things. No doubt in his mind.

Turning his attention to the man that lead them all, as he approached, he could practically feel the tension rolling off the man, and the officers that were doing their best to avoid the group could definitely feel the tension as well.

He walked up behind Voight as he started another sentence, stopping as he felt the presence behind him. He spun around and peered up at Frankie. "I want to take over negotiations."

Bellows stopped, raising an eyebrow as he peered at the rest of the group, all seemingly used to Voight's outbursts. "Not happening. Any more stupid ideas?" Bellows asked.

"That wasn't a suggestion. I want in on this." Voight placed his arms over his chest, spreading the testosterone throughout the radius of the group. _Is he trying to intimidate me? _

"You are in on this, however, whatever happens through negotiations, is on me. That's why they called me in on this." Bellows responded, not realizing what he had said to the group before it was too late.

"What do you mean called in on this?" Adam asked, crossing his arms as well. "You were brought in as a negotiator before the operation even started?"

"Thats not what I said Aaron." Bellows defended as he mentally berated himself. The truth of the matter is that what was going on up there, nine stories above them, was far more complicated than any of the men surrounding him knew. Only he and his team knew the full extent of what was truly going on.

"If you're going to say my name, say it right. It's Adam," _Oh, shit, guess it was Adam. _"and it's what you meant." _Definitely a good detective. Must take it after his father? Perhaps mentors?_

Bellows looked around him at the detectives surrounding him. All either staring at him in confusion, anger, or a mixture of both. "What the hell is going on here Bellows?" Voight barked, stepping extremely closely to Bellows. Definitely bursting his bubble.

Bellows peered at the detectives that surrounded him. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed again, instead, blowing a stream of warm air into the open. He looked around at some of the officers that busily ran around them, doing something and what not, before turning to the detectives again. "What is going on right now, is something that none of us can actually understand the depth of, however, we didn't just call up your guys as a coincidence."

The team showed their confusion in various degrees to twisting their head vaguely and furrowed eyebrows to actually shaking their entire heads in confusion. "Wha-"

Bellows held up a hand, stopping Antonio from continuing on.

"There's a man in there, holding your men hostage and he's not actually in the drug dealing business, rather a hit man-"

"WHAT?" Voight roared, stepping, if it were even possible, closer to Bellows, forcing the man to have to cast his stare downwards into the shorter man's eyes.

"He's a hitman, who got a target from somewhere in the department." Bellows continued. "Internal Affairs contacted me a few weeks ago because not only do we have a leak, but a killer leak. They sent me a list of names along with this guys hitman alias. Which was short, we know nothing about the man. We shortly found out who the intended hit was, however, what we haven't found out is _who _planned the hit, _why, _and _who_ the hitman is_." _Frankie stopped, watching the reactions on the team's faces.

"Wait, so this is all just a set up?" Alvin asked, already knowing the answer.

"For the most part. We know that there is a FBI agent undercover in there, and we know there is a hitman in there. The thing is, we don't know who is who, and there's a third man in there who is exactly who he says he is. The FBI sent us a grainy image of their guy but they pretty much wiped him from the system and apparently, he underwent a dramatic change in his looks." Frankie, stopped talking, the information seeming stupid, yet pertinent, so he made sure the team knew everything he knew.

"What about the other guy, the hitman, is it actually Alexander Skye Smith or whatever the hell his name is?" Atwater asked, the only one to find his voice after the last round of news.

"That's the other part, we don't actually know." Bellows shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms.

"Great." Atwater breathed as he turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Bellows looked down to his shoes, rocking on his heels as he poured his guts out. "And there's one last thing you all should know."

"Whats that?" Alvin asked, watching the man as he raised his head and looked Voight in the eye.

"The one with the hit out over their head?" Voight asked, assuming the answer already.

"It's Erin isn't it? That's why he hasn't killed her yet?" Adam asked, hoping his already, almost dead friend, wasn't actually in a deeper hole than he already was.

"No, its Jay, but I don't think they're letting either of them out of that building, and that's why we're stalling time." Bellows supplied, shaking his head as he started to really understand how big of a mess he was in the middle of. _Hell, the two officers up there were in the middle of it. _He had done many jobs like this before, but never to this level and magnitude, and always with more information.

"And my men knew this?" Voight asked, glaring at the man unforgivingly.

"No." That's when Voight decided that punches were more his thing.

* * *

Skye's man, the one sent to fetch the first aid kit, finally skidded over to Smith after searching through the cupboards for a few minutes. The leader scooped the first aid kit from his man, and walked the few steps it took to cross the dimly lit room. Smith dropped the kit beside Erin, the noise startling Jay from his reverie as he glanced at the man then back to the ceiling. Turning back to his men, Skye remained quiet for a brief moment before he pointed to the smallest of his men, dead and what not.

"Jason, fix him up as much as you can, and try and make sure he doesn't die in the next hour." The wiry man looked confused, but remained silent as he stood up, scurrying from his spot on the floor to skid next to the two, and fall back to the floor again. "Jason here is the closest thing we got to a doctor here. He'll do what he can, but I'm going to be honest. I have never seen anybody walk away from a wound like that. So fair warning."

Erin scoffed at the near sympathetic look that sat upon the dealer's face. A look that was quickly wiped away at the noise. "What was that girl?"

She took a breath, careful not to respond with malice. "I'm sorry. I just am really concerned for my friend right now. Is there anyway you can let him go?" Negotiating, not her strong suit in any way, shape, or form, but she could always try.

The little man beside her began to inspect Jays wounds as she was careful to make sure she looked weak. Jay suddenly squeezed her hand as Jason poured hydrogen peroxide on the wound. Jay cried out softly as he squirmed and Erin stopped negotiating for a second as she turned back to Jay. His eyes were shut tight as Jason looked up to her. "The wound went through, and I have to check the back wound, package it and stuff. Can you roll him over?"

She nodded as Erin remembered Jay landing on the weapon earlier, shoving it through his body. "Yea. Can I talk to him real quick?" Jason looked to his bosses retreating back, and shrugged. "I guess, yea."

Erin looked the man over and suddenly realized that she could make an ally out of the man, and decided that she would treat him nicely. He didn't even look like he belonged here.

She cast a thankful smile up at the man, and then looked down at Jay, who was still breathing heavily as some of the bloodied hydrogen peroxide slipped into the wound. Nearly gasping. "Hey Jay, it's going to be okay. I just need you to hang on a little bit longer, okay? We're going to roll you over and get you bandaged up, but just hang on okay?"

He nodded slightly, and Erin sucked in a quick breath before she nodded to Jason.

If she never heard the sound which escaped Jay's lips, almost scream like in nature, it would be too soon. However, it was quickly over, and moments later, Jay was unconscious, and his back and front were quickly packaged.

Once Jay was rolled back over, his head resting in Erin's lap, she looked around at the men surrounding her. All staring at her. Waiting.

That lasted for a moment before Jason sat beside, using an alcohol prep pad to wipe some of the blood away. "I think he'll be okay for a bit. It's just the blood loss and some of the organs which could be damaged and sliced open."

Smith nodded as he looked down at Jay, he looked almost peaceful, despite the lines of pain which ran across his face. "Okay. You keep him comfortable girl, that sound like a plan?"

She nodded her head as he grabbed her phone. He placed the phone on speaker as it dialed. Erin leaned back against the wall behind her, stroking Jay's hair, and playing with the sweaty mess carefully in her hands. Almost like a nervous tick.

The phone rang for a few seconds, almost ten, before it picked up and it wasn't Bellows.

* * *

"Hi there hostage taker, you have reached Sargeant Bellows technical support, Dean, may I take a message?"

* * *

**A/N: Damn, I finally finished a chapter to this story and it's gotten a plot finally. I finally know where I want to go with this bad boy. I am so excited. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I would love feedback, the feedback thus far has been absolutely amazing. I am so freaking happy that you all enjoy it so much. Thanks for those of you who stuck it out and waited. **

**Peace out.**


End file.
